


Cute Young Man Yo Who The F Is This?

by TheSecretUchiha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Does not relate to the plot at all but just so you know, M/M, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings, Sochi GPF, Texting, Vicchan doesn't die, matchmaking!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretUchiha/pseuds/TheSecretUchiha
Summary: Chris gives Yuuri Viktor’s number.He just doesn’t tell him it’s Viktor’s…. . .“If you want a kiss, I’ll give you one when you get here.”“Hahaha, not from you. Thanks though Chris.” Viktor stares at the message in confusion.Chris.Chris?Wait, what?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haha what am I doing? This is my third YOI fic in two days?!?! I need to stop I haven't written anything in years and all of a sudden I'm writing Non-stop (it's like I'm running out of time!)

_Chris: Yuuuuuuuri~! Please help! Emergency! I might die!!!!!_

_Yuuri: Oh my god, what’s wrong?!?!?_

_Chris sent two pictures._ In each he is looking over his shoulder to see himself in a mirror. His butt is pushed out to catch attention and he’s winking cheekily at his reflection.

_Chris: Does my ass look better in the black or the red?_

_Chris: THIS IS IMPORTANT YUURI!_

_Chris: DON’T IGNORE ME!!!!!!!_

_Chris: YUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Yuuri: The black. Please leave me alone._

_Chris: Hmm, I think you’re right._

_Chris: Why do you never send ME pictures Yuuri?_

_Chris: New rule – you have to send me a picture every day now Yuuri!_

_Yuuri is typing._

_Chris: Otherwise I’ll tell Viktor about all the posters you have of him in your room!! ;)_

_Yuuri: …I’m going to kill Phichit for telling you about that._

_Yuuri: *sigh*_

_Yuuri: fine._

_Yuuri sent a picture._ Only his eyes are visible between the woollen hat and fluffy scarf.

_Chris: wahhhh Yuuri you’re so cute!!!_

_Yuuri: You can barely even see me!! X_X_

 

. . .

 

“Hey Victor!”

The Russian athlete perks up from his phone at the sound of a familiar voice. Chris is quick to pick his way through the crowd and, as usual, throw his arms around his neck in a tight hug. Viktor isn’t surprised anymore when the hands give his ass a quick squeeze as Chris pulls away.

“Chris, how have you been? Planning to beat me this time?”

Chris gives him a flirty smile, though at the mention of the competition there is a hard glint in his eyes that shows his determination.

“Oh of course, honey, but more importantly,” he pulls out his phone and shoves it into Viktor’s face. “Look at this little cutie I swear I could gobble him up right now, he’s such a precious little cinnamon roll!!”

Viktor raises an eyebrow at him in amusement before taking the phone from Chris’ hand to hold it at a more respectable distance from his face.

There are pictures, **LOTS** of pictures. Of, well, some people might describe him as a young Japanese man, but Viktor… he’s pretty sure he’s seeing an angel. The man’s hair is delightfully fluffy and disorganised, his warm hazelnut eyes are wide behind his glasses in most pictures, and his cheeks are often flushed, whether from the cold of the ice rink he’s often pictured at, or from embarrassment, Viktor doesn’t know but he decides can’t look away.

He scrolls up.

Then stops.

Chris laughs in delight. “It’s _that_ picture, isn’t it?” 

It certainly is. The black hair is pushed back this time, and there’s no glasses to hide the sinfully sexual expression he’s aiming at the camera.

“My little cinnamon roll turned into a smoking hot chocolate fudge cake! He asked me how to look sexy but does he look like he needed my help? I didn’t know he had it in him! They grow up so fast!”

Viktor forces himself to hand the phone back while ignoring Chris’ dramatics.

“So who is he?”

The fake tears immediately stop and Chris gives him a blank look of disbelief.

They stare blankly at each other for a few seconds.

“Are you serious?”

Viktor just nods, he certainly doesn’t recognise the other man.

“It’s Yuuri! No not THAT Yuuri you idiot,” he adds when Viktor gives him a doubtful look. “Japanese Yuuri! How can you seriously not recognise any skaters? I bet you money he’ll be at the Grand Prix this year!”

Viktor just shrugs, starting to walk down the hall to his room again, to hide how he really feels about the thought “Well maybe I’ll see him there if he does.”

“I could give you his number if you want, Vicky!” Chris calls after him, knowing how much Viktor despises the name so he just waves a dismissive hand over his shoulder.

He closes his door behind him and slams his face into it, why didn’t he say yes!?

 

. . .

 

It’s only one month until the Grand Prix Final.

Chris: hey cutie, I got a new phone, can you update me? My number’s 080-xxxx-xxxx! Remember to send me pictures!

Yuuri makes the quick change to his contacts page, then sends Chris a picture he’d saved of Vicchan rather than a picture of himself, just to annoy the Swiss man.

The replied “Cutie!!!” is unexpected but Yuuri isn’t about to argue, Vicchan is definitely cute and he needs to get back to practise anyway.

 

. . .

 

_Chris: So I gave Yuuri your number. Now you can see his cute pictures all the time too!_

_Chris: He never posts anything online. Such a shame. He’d have more fans if he did._

_Chris: No need to thank me._

_Viktor: You did **WHAT?!?!** _

_Viktor: What am I meant to say to him?_

_Viktor: I don’t even know him!_

_Viktor: Oh god he just sent me a message!!!!_

_Viktor: OH MY GOD HE HAS A POODLE!!!!!!! IT’S SOOOOO CUTE JUST LIKE MAKKACHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Viktor: but what am I supposed to say???!?!?!?!_

_Chris: Don’t worry, I told him you’re shy and probably won’t reply much because you’re very busy. Just comment on the pictures every now and then ;)_

 

. . .

 

Yuuri was getting a bit concerned. Chris had been replying a lot less to his messages than normal but they were both getting ready for the Grand Prix Final (ohmygodohmygodohmygod) so it did make sense…

_Yuuri: Is everything ok? You’ve been pretty quiet lately…_

_Chris: My coach is awful! I can hardly get a break just now, he’s working me too hard, I might die!!! T^T_

_Yuuri: haha, stay strong! Just another week until GPF and then we can relax! I’m looking forward to seeing you there!_

_Chris: me too!_

_Chris: coach is yelling again but you’ve given me motivation! I’ll do my best!_

_Yuuri: <3_

_Yuuri sent a picture._

Viktor opens the picture and swoons at the sight of Yuuri blowing him a kiss. He goes to reply but then coach is yelling even more and his phone is confiscated until he’s finished for the day, and he knows it’s still early in America. He’ll just message Yuuri again later.

 

. . .

 

_Yuuri: I’m leaving for Sochi today! I arrive tomorrow When do you leave?_

_Chris: I’ll be getting there tomorrow. Hope I can see you before we start!_

_Yuuri: me too! Sorry, gotta go finish packing!_

_Chris: Good luck! See you soon! <3_

_Yuuri sent a picture._

_Yuuri: For good luck ;)_

 

. . .

 

It’s three days until the GPF and Viktor is overjoyed that Yuuri is on his way to Russia. They will finally really meet!!

He’s doing some light, unsupervised practise at the rink that morning, before planning to pack in the afternoon, when Yuuri sends him a picture and the message ‘For good luck ;)’

His eyes widen when the picture loads to show Yuuri pressing a kiss against a poster of Viktor. Yuuri is kissing Viktor. Yuuri WANTS to kiss Viktor.

His fingers shake and it takes several attempts before he can reply.

_“If you want a kiss, I’ll give you one when you get here.”_

His heart is beating like a drum in his chest and he can’t really feel his fingers or legs, he thinks the latter might be wobbling a lot. Nobody looking at him would think he’s a professional skater since he looks like he can barely stand on the ice.

_Yuuri is typing._

_“Hahaha, not from you.”_

Viktor’s heart shatters so painfully he didn’t know it was possible to be so wrecked by a person he hasn’t ever met before and he doesn’t even know how to respond without letting Yuuri know how broken he feels. Maybe Yuuri had just sent the picture as a joke?

There’s another message before he can even move.

_“Thanks though Chris.”_

Chris.

Chris?

Wait, what?

_“Chris?”_

_“?”_ Yuuri replies.

_“Who do you think this is?”_ he asks and he doesn’t know whether he wants to laugh or cry or break the Swiss man’s nose when Yuuri replies.

_“Chris. Swiss Chris. Chris with the sexy butt. I know who you are. Stop joking.”_

Viktor decides to cry and laugh (the third on the list he’ll do when he gets to Sochi) as he sends another message back.

_“This is Viktor.”_

_“Viktor Nikiforov”_

_“I believe Chris with the sexy butt has played us.”_

 

. . .

 

Yuuri can only stare at his phone, not quite understanding what’s going on. Chris is saying he’s Viktor. But obviously he’s not Viktor. He’s Chris. So he replies.

_“No you’re not.”_

_“Prove it”_

Three seconds later he’s sent a picture of Viktor blowing him a kiss. Chris could most definitely have pulled that off Viktor’s instagram, he makes those types of faces all the time, even though Yuuri can’t remember that picture exactly. But obviously it can’t be Viktor, they’ve been sending selfies to each other for months… He scrolls back up to the start of the conversation, only to realise that it’s only been him sending pictures each day, since the conversation started when… when Chris gave him his new number.

Oh dear god. He’s been messaging Viktor this whole time. He’s been sending his selfies to Viktor every day for the past month.

He just sent a picture of him kissing Viktor **TO VIKTOR**. 

There’s a knock on the door and Celestino calls through it, asking if he’s ready.

He walks to the door like a ghost, and opens it.

“I’m sorry coach, I can’t go to Sochi, I think I need to kill myself.”

 

. . .

 

Yuuri is forced into the taxi to the airport under the combined efforts of Celestino and Phichit, and he spends the drive to the airport having the story teased out of him by Celestino while he sends borderline abusive messages to Chris’ social media accounts. ALL OF THEM.

Only as the taxi leaves them at the airport does he realise he never replied to Viktor. And there’s a few messages from him since he last looked.

_“A kiss for you”_

_“I’ll give you a proper one in Sochi if you like ;)”_

_“Yuuri?”_

_“Are you ok?”_

_“Please talk to me!”_

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you didn’t know!”_

_“Please message me!!!”_

There’s a bunch of sad emojis that follow, that soon turn into worried and concerned ones and more keep coming as Yuuri tries to put together a response. Finally he sends what probably constitutes a small essay back.

_“Mr Nikiforov,”_ he cringed when he wrote that, it sounds painful in his own head and looks awful on his phone. _“I am so sorry. Please forget everything I’ve sent you for the past month. I thought you were Chris and he forced me to send him pictures every day and I’m sure you didn’t want to see them at all so I’m so sorry I’ve been bothering you so much. I’ll stop. I’ll delete your number from my phone and beat Chris over the head when I see him I can’t believe he gave me your number and said it was his I’m so sorry please don’t hate me, I promise I’ll never look at you again and you’ll never even see me again except for at competitions but I’ll stay out of your way there too I promise! I’m so so sorry please believe me.”_

Yuuri sends it, then reads it again and knows he sounds pathetic. He looks pathetic too, sat on a bench in the airport while Celestino checks them in, crying over his phone as if his dog has died.

Celestino comes back before Viktor replies, not that he even thinks he deserves a reply, and places a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder in support. He looks up at his coach and receives a reassuring smile that looks a bit awkward.

Great, now even his coach feels awkward for laughing at him on the ride over. Yuuri’s decides he’s just being ridiculous and, with a mutter, heads off to the airport bathroom to tidy himself up before the flight.

His phone vibrates while he’s at the sink. Then again, and then it doesn’t stop vibrating because he’s getting a call and his breath gets caught in his throat because Viktor is calling him. He feels frozen to the spot.

Finally he reaches a hand forward to accept the call but it ends the second before he reaches it. He grabs it suddenly as if he can take the call if he goes fast enough, but he’s left staring at a missed call and can’t believe he just ignored a call from Viktor Nikiforov.

The phone rings again and this time he answers before it even finishes the first ring.

“Hello?”

“Yuuri! Don’t you dare even think about avoiding me! You’ve been sending me the cutest pictures for weeks now and I’ve been desperate to meet you all this time you can’t take that away from me, you just can’t! And I promised to give you a kiss when you got here. But maybe that’s a bit forward, I’ll take you out for dinner first I swear and then, if it’s ok, I’ll give you a kiss. On the cheek. Or on the lips if you want. I’ll kiss anywhere you ask me to, you’re so adorable. So you’d better be getting on a plane to Sochi right this minute otherwise I’ll fly out to Japan or America or wherever you are to come get you, do you understand?”

Yuuri flushes, overwhelmed by the vehemence in Viktor’s voice and of having Viktor talk to HIM and tell him that he’ll kiss Yuuri anywhere.

“I- I understand. But you don’t even know me… not really… I thought…”

“I DO know you though Yuuri. At least a bit. I know who you are from all the pictures you’ve sent me. I’ve seen the type of person you are, that you’re caring and loving but also playful and teasing. And that you have posters of me on your wall and send Chris pictures of you kissing them!”

Yuuri groans pitifully at the reminder.

“So maybe I don’t know you completely, and you don’t know me very well yet either, but I want to know you and I want you to know me and I want to meet you in Sochi. So, Yuuri, will you get on a plane to Sochi and have dinner with me before the Grand Prix Final?”

Dinner. With Viktor. On “a date?”

“Yes, please go on a date with me,” Viktor pleads and apparently Yuuri said that aloud.

“Yeah,” Yuuri whispers breathlessly into the phone. “Yes. Yes I will go on a date with you,” he announces with more force than he intends and Viktor chuckles and Yuuri does too after a second of embarrassment.

He hears Celestino calling for him as he enters the bathroom and holds up a finger to ask him to wait a moment.

“I need to go for my flight now, I’ll see you in Sochi?”

“You will Yuuri, it’s a promise,” Viktor purrs into his ear and Yuuri’s breath catches again before he hangs up, and gives Celestino a bright smile as he walks over to meet him.

Maybe things are looking up.

 

. . .

 

The flight to Sochi is long, and by some bizarre coincidence, Viktor arrives at the hotel the finalists are staying in just as Yuuri and Celestino are being checked in.

There’s a bunch of reporters following the Russian group into the hotel, and Yuuri looks up at the noise just in time for Viktor to look around and meet his eyes.

Yuuri blushes.

Viktor grins and calls his name, sidestepping reporters and his coach who seems shocked at Viktor’s eagerness to greet a competitor.

Viktor is in front of him and Yuuri tries to ignore the crowd of people; reporters, coaches, competitors and fans, who seem to have stopped to watch the meeting.

“Yuuri, I’m so pleased to see you,” Viktor says with so much sincerity Yuuri can’t help but smile. He offers his hand and Yuuri is sure he hears the click of a camera in the background.

“You too Viktor, I’m looking forward to the competition.” He reaches for Viktor’s hand but instead of a shake Viktor brings his knuckles to his mouth and places a gentle kiss on them that has Yuuri’s heart trying to break through his rib cage and there was definitely the sound of lots of pictures being taken.

He’s nervous, he feels slightly faint because Viktor, beautiful, incredibly talented Viktor is smiling at him over the hand he just kissed and Yuuri is sure this must be a dream.

But Viktor, beautiful, incredibly talented Viktor, is smiling at _him_ , over the hand he just kissed, and has asked him on a date that night so they can get to know each other more, and if that doesn’t give Yuuri confidence then he doesn’t know what will.

So he smiles at Viktor. He smiles, with the thought that Viktor is maybe as entranced by him as he is of Viktor. (And Viktor is suddenly reminded of one of the first pictures that captivated him on Chris’ phone because Yuuri very suddenly looks sexy. Confident and sexy and Viktor is done, this is the end of him.) 

“How gentlemanly of you Viktor, but when you said you’d kiss me anywhere I want, I didn’t realise you meant my hand. Maybe I’ll let you try again after we have dinner.”

Then he turns and walks away, taking the room key offered by his both amused and horrified coach and heads to the elevator, throwing Viktor a wink as it closes.

The whole lobby is in shocked silence and Viktor is pretty sure he’s in love.

 

. . .

 

Chris arrives in Sochi late that night. The very moment he can, he hooks up to free wifi and suddenly his phone explodes. There are notifications everywhere and messages from skaters he knows well and those he’s barely talked to in months. It takes him a long time to scroll back to the start of them to find a large number of horrified and, surprisingly violent messages from Yuuri, describing exactly what he is going to do to Chris when he sees him.

Then there’s the messages from Viktor, and Chris feels a bit bad at how shook Viktor is: apparently Yuuri didn’t react well when he found out what had happened.

 

. . .

 

He gets the full story from them at dinner after the Short Program, and he laughs a lot but he does feel a bit bad about it too when he realises how upset he’d made them both. He promises to make it up to them, but they still look like they don’t know whether they’re incredibly mad at him or insanely grateful so in the end Yuuri just gives him a disappointed-in-you look and instantly Chris promises to never, EVER do anything like that again because that look is soul-destroying.

He’s proud of how it worked out though. He thinks they look happy, even if they’re not at all subtle about the looks they keep giving each other. The way they hold hands all night is cute though.

Plus Yuuri skates better than Chris has ever seen before and he’s secretly delighted when he takes bronze.

He doesn’t even try to hide his delight when Yuuri puts on a show at the after-party. Chris joins him on the pole and cheers when Viktor and Yuuri dance together.

He laughs when drunk!Yuuri begs Viktor to go coach him, but by the glint in Viktor’s eyes Chris thinks he should probably give up on ever having the chance to beat Viktor on the ice. 

But, well, with Viktor training him, Chris is sure Yuuri’ll be making waves in the next year so he’ll look forward to that instead.

When the night ends and Viktor escorts Yuuri back to his hotel, Yuuri clinging to the Russian gold medallist and kissing wherever he can reach, and Viktor looking completely smitten, Chris gives himself a pat on the back. Dear god he’s good.


End file.
